Better Sorry Than Safe
by sweetandlow1012
Summary: "Pepper, what is that?" Tony questioned pointing to the ring on my third finger.


Better Sorry Than Safe – A Pepper & Tony Fan Fiction

A/N – Post Iron Man

Pepper's POV

"Pepper, what is that?" Tony questioned pointing to the ring on my third finger. Immediately I tried to hide my hand behind my back like a child hiding a stolen cookie before dinner time.

"Tony, I was going…" I began at a loss for words. He grabbed my hand from behind my back, pulling it closer to his eyes for a thorough inspection.

"Good quality, no flaws, a bit on the smaller size. I thought you like square cuts though, guess I was wrong about that," Tony rattled off in a cold voice. His eyes refused to meet mine, but instead continued to examine the ring meticulously. Unable to endure this detached inspection for a second longer I pulled my hand sharply out of his firm grip.

"Tony..." I began again, but he held a hand up silencing me. His raised his dreamy chocolate eyes to me, hurt and anger shining through them brilliantly.

"That will be all, Miss Potts."

He turned his back on me quickly exiting my office. No doubt to return to the workshop downstairs to work on his suit or to tune up one of the hot rods, but instead I knew he would head for the liquor cabinet. Rooted to the spot my legs refused to move away incase Tony decided to come back to talk to me. But I knew that the probability of that was slim to none. Somehow is the last thirty seconds Tony had the ability to make me feel small despite the two inch height advantage I have over him with my Prada heels.

I finally moved from back to my desk, collapsing into my chair. I buried my head in my heads and allowed my emotions to take over. After several minutes of pure heart wrenching sobbing I finally stopped. After I was able to get my breathing back to normal I exited my office to my private bathroom suite to surveyed the damage. The sight in the mirror frightened me like a specter. My mascara ran down my face making me look like Alice Cooper on a bad day. My face was red with exertion from crying and my hair had become a massive strawberry blonde mess. It took over ten minutes to get myself into my original state of tidiness.

Glancing at my watch on my wrist I decided that it was time to go home seeing as staying here was pointless. Holding back further tears I returned to my office and gathered my laptop and some files before storing them in my leather briefcase. Making my way slowly down the stairs I surveyed the main floor for any signs of Tony. Seeing that the coast was clear I made my way to the front door trying to make as little noise as possible. Hand on the door knob I looked to the ceiling and spoke softly, but loud enough for JARVIS to hear me.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Potts," came the cool AI's voice.

"I need you to keep tabs on Mr. Stark's vital signs very closely tonight and to inform me immediately if they change drastically," I asked knowing Tony might drink himself into a coma tonight. _Because of me. Anything he does to himself will be my fault. _

"Request acknowledged. Good night, Miss Potts," JARVIS answered.

"Good Night, Jarvis," I replied sadly. _I pray to God that I don't get a call from him at three in the morning that Tony's vitals are in distress or no longer functioning. _

Driving away from Tony's mansion I allowed myself to cry freely again. Not the sobbing like before, but a quiet and silent breakdown. Glancing at the ring on my finger I felt like throwing up. _Why the hell did I say yes to Peter? And why did I decide to finally wear this to work after hiding my relationship from Tony for the past few months. The lengths I went to to hide my relationship from Tony and yet I wore it still. I may have well worn a neo sign reading "I'm in a secret relationship and getting married to another man because I couldn't wait for you anymore." Like that would really fit on a neon sign anyway…_ Pepper quickly turned her car around to head to a new destination.

Tony's POV

Tony continued to pace around the garage after watching Pepper drive away from the mansion on the computer screen. _The only one that survived. _Glancing around the garage to survey the damage it looked like a hurricane had ripped through. _Hurricane Tony. _Dummy and Butterfingers were completely dismantled on the ground and the art on the wall was scorched from the blowtorch. Various half worked projects were scattered all across the floor and shattered glass glittered on the cement floor._ Pepper is going to kill me for ruining my art collection. __**Ours**__, really. _

"JARVIS, show me the tapes of Pepper's office after I left," Tony asked the AI quietly.

"Certainly, Sir."

On the remaining computer screen footage began to play that broke Tony's heart. Pepper Pott's breaking to pieces. Crying. Something he hadn't seen evidence of since that day on the tarmac when he came back from captivity. Tony collapsed into his computer chair and mimicked her action. Burying his hands in his hair Tony let himself breakdown. _This is all my fault. If I had told her the truth…she'd be wearing my ring. _Tony opened the small drawer inside his desk and pulled out the small black velvet box. Opening the lid Tony stared at the ring safely encased inside. It had taken him three weeks to pick it out; and that was months ago. Snapping the lid shut Tony grabbed the keys on his desk for the Audi. _I'm not gonna lose her, not while I can still fight for her. _Speeding out of the garage Tony had only one destination in mind. Pepper.

Pepper's POV

Leaving Peter's apartment Pepper felt different. Maybe it was the absence of the ring on her left hand that had her feeling lighter. The tears Peter had shed when Pepper returned the ring without much of an explanation except to say "sorry" evoked empathy. It had taken her longer then she anticipated trying to reassure Peter that there was nothing he could do to change her mind. She couldn't kid herself anymore. He wasn't Tony. He never could measure up to the man who had truly captured her heart. Glancing at her watch the time shocked her. It was already past one. _Good thing it's Friday. I just want to hide under the covers all weekend with a Jane Austen novel. _

Getting back in the Audi and heading back to her small beach front home cutesy of her ridiculous boss who insisted on buying it for her after her apartment was robbed in her fourth year of employment. It wasn't as high tech as Tony's mansion because she wouldn't allow him to "Stark-It Out". Pulling into the driveway Pepper was glad to be finally home after such a turbulent day. Walking up the small path Pepper froze at the sight before her. Tony was asleep on her porch swing. Smiling Pepper kneeled down to Tony's level and placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Tony – Tony wake up," Pepper whispered softly. Slowly but surely Tony's eyes began to open.

Tony's POV

Driving to Pepper's house Tony's hands were shaking slightly. He hadn't really formed a plan except to go to her house and plead with her to break off her engagement. Parking a few houses down Tony walked slowly to her house. Seeing her car absent from the driveway was a little unnerving to Tony especially given the time. _What if she went to __**his **__place instead? _

"Then I will wait here until she comes back," Tony said aloud to no one. Sitting on her swinging porch bench, Tony waited. He could wait in the house since he had a key on him that Pepper gave him for "emergencies only" but he didn't want to scare her when she finally came home. _This constitutes an emergency. _Then a brilliant idea struck him. Pulling out his phone he made a few calls and within twenty minutes a large truck pulled up to the house. Paying the men generously for their late night delivery Tony closed the front door and continued to wait. After playing about twenty games of midnight bowling on his phone Tony began to get discouraged. By twelve Tony has losing hope by the minute. Resting his head on the bench Tony let his mind wander. To pass the time he started with naming the entire sequence of the decimal places in Pi. Slowly drifting off to sleep that Tony could no longer fight he let his mind drift once again to the stunning woman that was Pepper. _My Pepper. _

Pepper's POV

Watching Tony slowly wake up was always an adorable sight to Pepper. His expressions were that of a sleepy puppy and melted Pepper's heart.

"Pepper?" Tony asked groggily.

"I'm here Tony, and I'm not going anywhere, ever," she whispered.

He pushed himself up so he was in a sitting position once again and continued to stare at her. Extending her left hand to help him up Pepper noticed the sheer look of joy on his face as he realized that her ring was absent when he took her hand.

"Your not…" Tony started grasping her hand.

"No, after leaving the mansion I went to see him and I told him that I couldn't," she explained. "I shouldn't have said "yes" in this first place, I only did because I thought that…but it doesn't matter," she finished lamely.

"Pepper," Tony said as he pulled her closer to him. "I love you." Before she could respond Tony pulled her into a heart stopping kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as they grasped at each other in a frenzied passion, pulling apart only when oxygen was necessary.

"Wow," Tony breathed.

"Yeah," she agreed, "You wanna come inside, it's pretty late."

Tony nodded and followed her inside. Entering the small kitchen Pepper put her briefcase down before turning on the low lights. Only then did she notice the sea of sunflowers inside her living room. Gasping she and turned to see Tony staring at her with a smile that could melt glaciers. Tony grabbed her hand and bent down on one knee. He opened a small box from his pocket and without a speech or disclaimer as to the danger filled life they would be sharing he only spoke three words.

"Marry me, Pepper."

Her heart swelled with emotion at his simple request. Tears of happiness leaked through her lashes as she realized that Tony actually did care for her. She had only mentioned her love of sunflowers a few times as they reminded her of home in the mid west. Finding her voice, Pepper answered.

"Yes."

Pulling him to her for another kiss Pepper decided that by choosing to marry Peter, she would be taking the safe road. But by choosing Tony, the one she truly loved through the past and as Iron Man, she'd rather be sorry than safe.


End file.
